sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Śmiertelna rzecz
right =W skrócie= =Prolog= Była cicha i spokojna na pozór noc, dookoła padał śnieg, a Misaki siedziała skulona pod jednym z drzew. Dziewczyna była przerażona, bała się wszystkiego, bała się tego, że w końcu ją znajdzie i zabije. Wszędzie było biało, wszystko wyglądało na takie martwe, bezduszne, zimne. Nastawała już północ, jedynie to drzewo było piękne z tej całej zamarzniętej natury. Napadało już kilka centymetrów śniegu. Nikogo nie było widać na horyzoncie. Wstawało już słońce, jej powieki stawały się coraz cięższe a oczy piekły ją już od płaczu. "Muszę, muszę stąd uciekać, zanim mnie znajdą..." pomyślała. Wstała i zaczęła ponownie biec, cały czas rozglądając się na boki by upewnić się czy nikt jej nie goni. Na widnokręgu rysował się zarys jakiegoś miasta... "Nie mam innego wyjścia, będę musiała zabawić tam jakiś czas... zmienić tożsamość i wygląd... A przede wszystkim zapisać się do jakiejś szkoły i pracy dorywczej." myślała. = Powieść= Rozdziały Jak na premierę, w sali znajdowało się mało osób. Zadziwiające, jak wiele osób twierdzi, iż nie rusza ich nawet największa krwawa masakra, ale do kina przychodzi zawsze niewiele osób. Dziwne i irytujące. Isabella z irytacją rozejrzała się po kinie, w sumie naliczyła dziewięć głów – wliczając też ich. Zdawało jej się, iż spostrzegła dziwnie znajomą dziewczynę w rzędzie obok. Białowłosa, ubrana w wiktoriańskie ubrania, w mocnym makijażu, „ukradkiem” przyglądała się nowo przybyłej, czteroosobowej grupce, nastolatków z pobliskiego liceum. Poprawka, trojgu nastolatką z pobliskiego liceum i jednemu, dwudziestoletniemu mężczyźnie, który posiadał swój własny sklep z modnymi ubraniami, co więcej, niektóre szył sam! Ciekawość niedawana spokoju brązowowłosej. „Gdzieś ją widziałam, na sto procent, tylko skąd… Liceum? Nieee… Sklep? Też nie… NOSZ CHOLERA JASNA, NO! Jeszcze sobie ciebie przypomnę, zobaczysz” – zmrużyła oczy, zaskakując samą siebie, jak bardzo pochłonęło ją odgadywanie tożsamości białowłosej. - Leoś… Nie zbyt przetrawiam horrory… - Mruknęła cicho pod nosem i słabo uśmiechnęła się, głośno przełykając ślinę. - Spokojnie, ja cię uratuje, żaden potwór nie ma ze mną szans! – Odpowiedział, uśmiechając się jak heros. – Zawszę służę damie, takiej jak ty, ramieniem. – Dodał uroczo, puszczając jej oczko. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i nic już więcej nie powiedziała, tylko zajęła miejsce tuż przy czarnowłosym. Reklamy skończyły się, a szepty i rozmowy na sali ucichły. Zaczęło się. Akcja z pewnością odgrywała się w dalekiej przyszłości, na statku kosmicznym. Pewien mężczyzna obudził się i wyszedł z kapsuły, jak za moment się okazało, był jednym z członków załogi, sprawujących pieczę nad statkiem. Wokoło trupie, zielonkawe światło, stalowe, zimne wnętrze statku, mało co widać… Wszystko zaczyna się szalenie zagadkowo, a realizatorzy dawkują informacje bardzo oszczędnie. Dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie, że być może to nie jest taki straszny. Rozsiadła się wygodniej na siedzeniu i skupiła się na filmie. Jak na razie nic ciekawego… Przyglądała się ekranowi lekko mrużąc oczy, tak jakby miała za chwile usnąć ze znudzenia. Nawet nie wiedziała, co ją czeka za dosłownie pare chwil. Chwila… - BUU! - AAAAA! MATKO PRZENAJŚWIĘTSZA! APAGE SATANA SPIRYTUS SANTE! – wykrzyknęła nerwowo łapiąc się za serce i opierając się o fotele z innego rzędu, szybko łapała oddech, siedząc na podłodze. Wielkimi oczami wpatrywała się w czerwonowłosego chłopaka, z trupią maską na twarzy, trzęsącego się ze śmiechu. Kiedy rozpoznała tego „dowcipnisia” od razu poczuła dzikie żądze mordu. „ZABIĆ!”, wstała z podłogi i udała że otrzepuje ubranie, tylko po to aby mocno się zamachnąć i uderzyć, chichrającego się chłopaka, w głowę. Zdziwiony spojrzał na nią, rozmasowując sobie obolałą głowę. - Co jesteś taki zdziwiony, jak żaba na torach! Chcesz, żebym na zawał padła?! - Nie zwracając uwagi na to, iż znajduje się w sali kinowej, krzyczała na niego jak syrena strażacka. Chłopak spoważniał i wrócił na swoje miejsce, spuszczając głowę i garbiąc się niemiłosiernie, robiąc przy tym minę zbitego psa. Prychnęła jedynie na ten widok i z powrotem usiadła na miejscu, tym razem wtulając się w ramie, siedzącego obok czarnowłosego. Nawet się nad tym nie zastanowiła, co zrobiła. Chciała natychmiast się wyprostować, jednak nie zdążyła, gdyż uśmiechnięty mężczyzna objął ją ręką i lekko musnął wargami jej włosy. Natychmiast zrobiła wielkie oczy oraz spojrzała się na przyjaciela, albo miała zwidy, albo naprawdę widziała, jak się zarumienił. Gdzieś z końca sali, słychać było szelest połamanego kubka z colą i syk jakiejś dziewczyny. Odwróciwszy się, Isabella ujrzała wybiegającą z sali białowłosą, która przebijając paznokciami kubek z colą, wylała na swoją kreację czarny płyn. Nagle ją olśniło! „To przecież ta cała Rozalia! Chwila… Czy ona nas śledziła?” – pomyślała. Kiedy wyszli z kina było już ciemno. Cała czwórka skierowała się do domu Leo, każdemu towarzyszył wyśmienity humor, oprócz Kastiela. Od incydentu na sali kinowej stał się przygaszony, idąc, patrzył tylko na swoje buty, jakby było na nich coś ciekawego. Szedł z tyłu, powolnym krokiem. Być może, miał rozbudowany konflikt wewnętrzny, być może nawet zastanawiał się nad przeproszeniem przyjaciółki, choć nie… To w żaden sposób nie byłoby „Kastielowate”. Nie ma szans, przeprosiny odpadają, jeszcze NIKOGO w życiu SAM, bez pośrednictwa białowłosego przyjaciela nie przeprosił ŻADNEJ osoby, z którą wdał się w konflikt. Zawsze ‘czarną robotę” odwalał Lysander, zażenowany zachowaniem czerwonowłosego. Nagle, stało się coś nieoczekiwanego i niespodziewanego. Wkraczając do jednej z ciemnych alej, zobaczyli rozbłyskujące światło. Gdyby natychmiast nie zamknęli oczu, z pewnością zostaliby oślepieni. Poczuli mocny miętowo-truskawkowy zapach, który przyprawiał o mdłości. Nad ziemią unosiła się gęsta, szara mgła, która sięgała im prawie kolan. Chłopcy instynktownie stanęli w kole, chowając do środka przestraszoną Isabelę. Zewsząd otaczali ich jacyś ludzie, ubrani w czarne spodnie, tego samego koloru koszulę i skórzane glany. Każdy z nich posiadał również, czarną długą, aż do samej ziemi, pelerynę. - Misaki Yuuki Isabell Signorini.* - Przemówił jeden z nich, robiąc krok do przodu. – Wreszcie cię odnaleźliśmy. – Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i zmarszczył przy tym brwi, dumnie unosząc głowę. – Chodź z nami, a twoim przyjaciołom nie stanie się krzywda –dodał powoli, po czym zrobił kolejny krok, wyciągając dłoń, w stronę dziewczyny. Brązowowłosa zrobiła powoli krok w przód, lecz czyjaś ręka ją zatrzymała. - Diagronie – zaczął czarnowłosy, przybierając chłodny ton głosu, za to bardzo poważny i doniosły – najpierw musisz pokonać NAS. Wojowników szkarłatnego miecza. Wtedy przybyliśmy za późno, dziś jesteśmy razem z nią i będziemy walczyć, do ostatniej kropli krwi! – Wypowiedział z dumą, każde słowo, potem spojrzał na zdziwioną i zdezorientowaną Misaki, której oczy były prawie wielkości denek od szklanki. Myślała, iż nikt nie wie o jej prawdziwej tożsamości, była również pewna, że tylko ona miała sekret. Tego dnia, dowiedziała się o ich większej tajemnicy i o kłamstwie ze strony osób, których uważała za przyjaciół. W jej głowie kłębiło się mnóstwo pytań. Czy udawali, że ją lubią? Czy Leo, zaprosił ją na kolację tylko dlatego, aby zagrać dobrze swoją role? Dlaczego nie powiedzieli jej tego na początku? Mimowolnie do jej oczu napłynęły łzy, po niecałej sekundzie, jedna z nich zaczęła wędrówkę po jej bladym policzku. Spłynęła również dryga, trzecia, czwarta a nawet i piąta. Było ich więcej, każda z nich torowała sobie inny szlak. W końcu ocknęła się i otarła wierzchem dłoni swoje blade lica, przełknęła głośno ślinę, czując jak w jej gardle urosła wielka gula. - Bądź rozsądny Leonardzie. Jest was tylko troje, na nas czternastu wojowników czarnego krzyża. No tak, wam – Szkarłatynom, rozsądku poskąpiono, lecz zapał i umiejętności wojenne, macie pod dostatkiem. – Odpowiedział mistrz czarnego krzyża. Tym razem odezwał się białowłosy, sięgając do kieszeni swego płaszcza, wyjął małe czarne coś, z czerwonym guziczkiem po środku. - Diagronie, być może inteligencji mało w naszych głowach, lecz na pewno przyznam ci rację, iż odwagi, waleczności, sprytu i męstwa nam nie brakuje – zrobił pauzę, na głęboki wdech, dumnie wypinając przy tym klatkę piersiową i na wydechu dodał – widzisz to co trzymam w dłoni? – uniósł rękę do góry. – Chcesz się dowiedzieć jak to działa? – Nie czekał na odpowiedź, od razu nacisnął guzik, po chwili, do środka kręgu, stworzonego przez członków czarnego krzyża, zaczęli teleportować się inni Szkarłatyni. Było ich dwudziestu, każdy stał w rozsypce, w odstępie dwumetrowym. - Nadal twierdzisz, że nie mamy szans? – Swoje trzy grosze dodał w końcu Kastiel, z cynicznym uśmiechem. Widać było, iż wielkiego mistrza Diagrona von Callas, szlag jasny, a może i nawet ciemny, trafia. Cofnął się, obracając na pięcie, przerzucił pelerynę i zniknął, razem za nim, po kolei inni członkowie, zakonu krzyża. – Hahaha ale mieli głupie miny! Zauważyliście, że przy nich gadamy jak jakieś średniowieczne ciule? – Odezwał się, czerwonowłosy, kończąc swoją jakże inteligentną przemowę, przybił „żółwika” z jakimś zielonowłosym facetem. Wszyscy, nowo przybyli, oprócz Kastiela, Leo i Lysandra, ustawili się w równym szeregu, na baczność. Każdy z nich po kolei występował z rzędu i przedstawiał się. Na końcu, przedstawili się najwyżsi i najbardziej postawniejsi mężczyźni. - Jestem Jade Mostew. Porucznik, to zaszczyt walczyć dla ciebie – skłonił się nisko i powrócił na swoje miejsce. Brązowowłosą nagle coś tknęło. - Ale ja nie jestem… nikim WAŻNYM… - Odpowiedziała cicho, lekko zakłopotana. - Wybacz pani, lecz przez nas twoi rodzice nie zdążyli się uświadomić, jak ważna jesteś dla świata. – Wtrącił łysy mężczyzna, którego imienia jeszcze nie znała. – Proszę wybaczyć, nie przedstawiłem się. Nazywam się Axel Kuran. Generał Axel Kuran – wstrząśnięty niezmieszany. – Odpowiedział uśmiechając się szeroko na ostanie swoje słowa. Misaki, bo tak miała naprawdę na imię nasza bohaterka, nic już nie powiedziała, jedynie skinęła głową. Szkarłatyni zaczęli powrotem teleportować się do podziemia. Zmęczonym wzrokiem spojrzała na czerwonowłosego przyjaciela, który zrobił właśnie zatroskaną minę i niemal natychmiast złapał mdlejącą dziewczynę. ***************** ~~~~##*#(~Kastiel~)#*##~~~ Kiedy spojrzała na mnie, lekko się zaniepokoiłem, widząc jej bladą, zmęczoną twarz. Dlatego kiedy tylko zaczęła upadać na ziemię, instynktownie złapałem ją, bez chwili wahania uniosłem ją do góry i spojrzałem na przestraszonych chłopaków. - Wracajmy do domu, widocznie za dużo przeżyła, jak na jeden dzień. – Obaj skinęli głowami, na moje słowa i deportowaliśmy się. Nienawidziłem tego uczucia. Posmak kwasu cytrynowego w buzi i to przeklęte szarpnięcie pępka na początku, nie mówiąc już o dźwięku piszczenia, w uszach. Ułożyłem ją delikatnie na sofie, w salonie i przyjrzałem jej się dokładnie. Wyglądała tak słodko i niewinnie, aż moje serce zabiło mocniej, nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku. Jej blada cera i idealne, różowe usta idealnie ze sobą kontrastowały, do tego lekko zaróżowione lica, mały zgrabny nosek i cholernie długie rzęsy. Teraz, nawet niezgrabny kosmyk jej krótkich, kręconych włosów, koloru brązowego niewinnie spoczywał na jej prawym policzku, dodawał jeszcze większego uroku… CHOLERA! O CZYM JA WŁAŚCIWIE MYŚLĘ? Szybko odgoniłem od siebie TE myśli i przetarłem twarz dłońmi. Wiem, że ona nic do mnie nie czuje… Ma się zawsze ku Leo. Co dzień widzę jak na niego patrzy, jak wykonuje prawie każdy, najmniejszy ruch, z resztą… on tak samo na nią patrzył. No cóż, zawsze tak jest, że jeżeli na ciało A działa ciało B, to ciało C musi się wtranżalać. W tym przypadku ja jestem ciałem C… Niestety… Rozdziały specjalne Ogłoszenie parafialne: Do napisania rozdziału zmotywowała mnie moja BFF Paulina. Oczywiście wysyłałam jej kawałki rozdziału, od razu po napisaniu. No jakże by inaczej. Oh i jeszcze jedno. To jest taki epizod świąteczny, nie będzie miał za wiele wspólnego z innymi rozdziałami. Tylko zamierzam prezenty, które dostaną bohaterowie wytasiać do następnych rozdziałów. Ot taka moja logika. Dodam, w takim małym bonusie, ze w ostatnim rozdziale tego opowiadania, umrze jeden z bohaterów. Nie lubię Happy Endów. Rozdział specjalny: świąteczny. Leo&Missaki -*-*Leo*-*-r Wstałem dziś specjalnie wcześniej, o godzinie piątej. Miałem z tym niemały problem, ponieważ jak każdy, normalny człowiek nie cierpię wstawać aż tak rano. Spojrzałem na kalendarz i uśmiechnąłem się, albowiem mamy dwudziestego czwartego grudnia. Nucąc pod nosem jakąś kolędę skierowałem się do łazienki, która była na przeciwko mojego pokoju. Starałem się być cichy i zwinny jak ninja, tak, aby nikt się nie obudził. Przekraczając próg. łazienki syknąłem, czując przeszywające zimno na stopach. Płytki były przerażająco zimne, wiec jak najszybciej stanąłem na mięciutkim, puszystym dywaniku, który znajdował się przy wannie z prysznicem. Byłem geniuszem dokonując tak wspaniałego zakupu. Zawsze próbowałem wybierać meble dwa w jednym. Miało to dużo zalet. Po pierwsze można było zaoszczędzić, nie wydając pieniędzy na dwie rożne rzeczy, praktycznie służące do tego samego. Po drugie zajmowało to mniej miejsca, a wady? Nie widzę żadnych. Dobra nie będę więcej przynudzał tym moim gadaniem o niczym. Może i nie wyglądam na rozmownego, ale jak zacznę swoja paplaninę, to końca nie ma. Z prędkością światła wziąłem prysznic, ogoliłem waz, ubrałem się i spryskałem dezodorantem. Ruszyłem na dół, do kuchni i przygotowałem sobie trzy kanapki z twarogiem i miodem na pokrojonej w owale bagietce. To Misaki odkąd tu się wprowadziła robiła takie pyszne wynalazki, pewnie jej rodzice są kucharzami, a może i nawet szefami kuchni. Po zjedzeniu śniadania popędziłem do salonu, w którym głośno chrapał Kastiel na sofie. Zdjąłem kapcia z nogi i rzuciłem nim w śpiącego rudzielca, z zamiarem obudzenia go. Ni czorta, nie zadziałało, wiec zepchnąłem go z kanapy na podłogę. Runął na ziemie z głośnym hukiem, który ledwo zagłuszył wiązankę przekleństw kierowaną zapewne w moją stronę. Rzuciłem mu gniewne spojrzenie i mruknąłem, Iz czeka na nas robota oraz, że ma obudzić Lysandra. - Czy ty człowieku wiesz, która jest godzina?! - warknął, mordując mnie wzrokiem. - Odpowiednia, aby jechać po choinkę, na targowisko. - odpowiedziałem, a on spojrzał się na mnie jak na idiotę. - Dobra - uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście - idę obudzić Misę i tego sklerotyka. - dodał kierując się w stronę schodów. - Misaki zostaje, budź tylko sklerotyka. – Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i kierując się do korytarza, aby ubrać się ciepło. Wstąpiłem jeszcze do jednego za garaży i wyciągnąłem łopatę do odśnieżania. W końcu ktoś musi odgarnąć śnieg z podjazdu. ~~*~~*~~*~~ Zziajany i zmęczony skierowałem się do kuchni, aby zabrać te dwie leniwe niewiasty. Nawet nie przyszli mi pomóc, oj oberwą w samochodzie. Wchodząc do kuchni, nerwowo uderzyłem się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Dookoła panował wielki bałagan. Na podłodze leżało kilka kanapek, rozsypany cukier, mąka i porozbijane jajka, to samo było na kuchennym blacie i stole. Zauważyłem również rozlewające się mleko na podłogę, które leżało na blacie, a w samym centrum pomieszczenia oczywiście Kastiel i Lysander, bijący się z otwartych dłoni, jak małe dziewczynki. - Co wy do jasnej cholery robicie?! - krzyknąłem zirytowany ich zachowaniem. Spojrzeli na mnie, a potem zaczęli rozglądać się po kuchni, otwierając coraz to szerzej oczy i usta. - Jak dzieci, nie można was nawet na pół godziny zostawić samych? - burknąłem zły, po czym dodałem - i nawet żaden z was nie przyszedł mi pomoc w odśnieżaniu podwórka. - Próbując się uspokoić, wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów. Nie chcąc mnie bardziej rozzłościć sprzątnęli z grubsza cały ten bałagan i udali się do dużego, ciemno zielonego Reno Mastera. Zajrzałem jeszcze do pokoju dziewczyny i upewniwszy się, iż jeszcze smacznie śpi, również wyszedłem z domu. Usiadłszy za kierownicą, sięgnąłem, do kieszeni, po kluczyki i odpaliłem pojazd. Normalnie ten samochód służył mi do, jeżdżenia po towar lub materiały, do sklepu, odkąd nie mieszkamy już z rodzicami nie jeździliśmy po choinkę, ani nawet nie obchodziliśmy specjalnie świąt. Ja zostawałem w sklepie, ponieważ w tym okresie był największy ruch, a Lysander szlaja się gdzieś z Kastielem. W tamtym roku musiałem ich odbierać z komisariatu, bo za bardzo im odbiło, czerwonowłosy przebrał się wtedy za mrocznego kosiarza, a mój brat za jakiegoś upiora z horroru do tego poznali wtedy jakiegoś Mike'a, który był dość niskiego wzrostu... Nie owijając w bawełnę był po prostu karłem, więc przebrali go dzięki Rozie, za laleczkę Chucky. W parku straszyli, spacerujących wieczorem ludzi. Dobrze, ze zostali ukarani tylko pracami społecznymi, bo w innym wypadku dawno by już siedział na wsi z rodzicami. Widząc wielki plac, na którym było mnóstwo żywych i sztucznych choinek, zaparkowałem na pobliskim parkingu. Wyszedłszy z samochodu zamknąłem go z pilota i ruszyłem razem z chłopakami w kierunku głównej bramy targowej. Nie było tu zbyt wiele straganów, ale choinki były przepiękne, duże i małe, żywe i sztuczne. Postanowiłem kupić oczywiście duża i żywą. Podchodząc do najbliższego straganu od razu zapytałem o największą z nich. Sprzedawca pokazał mi piękna, prawie cztero metrową choinkę, która od razu mi się spodobała. Zamieszczę ją w salonie, na szczęście jest duży, przestronny od podłogi do sufitu jest prawie pięć metrów. Koło kominka będzie się ślicznie prezentować. Do tego gdzieś powinny być duże, świąteczne skarpetki. Wyjąłem portfel i zapłaciłem sprzedawcy. Próbowałem ja unieść sam, jednak nie dałem rady, wiec zadzwoniłem do Lysa i kazałem im w końcu przyjść do mnie, opisując im dokładnie miejsce, w którym aktualnie się znajdowałem. Jak się okazało, znaleźli budkę z hot-dogami i oczywiście tak nagle zgłodnieli, na sam widok. - Pomóżcie mi z tym cholerstwem. – wskazałem za siebie, kciukiem. - Nie mam tyle siły żeby udźwignąć ją sam. - mruknąłem, mierząc ich wzrokiem. Nawet nie zdążyli jeszcze zjeść swoich hot-dogów. Przewróciłem oczami i odebrałem od nich owe jedzenie. Oboje zatarli ręce, założyli rękawiczki i podchodząc do choinki, złapali ją i unieśli. Wesoło podśpiewując kolędę „Last Christmas” powróciliśmy do samochodu i otwierając tył wrzuciliśmy upychając jakoś drzewko. Pomyślałem o ozdobach jednak przypomniałem sobie, iż mamy jeszcze ich mnóstwo na strychu. ~*~*~*~ - Lysiu, pójdziesz na strych po ozdoby? - zapytałem, uśmiechając się. - Ubierzcie choinkę sami i nie budźcie Misy. Ja muszę jeszcze coś załatwić na mieście. - podszedłem do wieszaka na klucze i sięgnąłem po te od czarnego Lotous Exige*. Kocham sportowe samochody, tą moc i szybkość. Jestem także szczęśliwym posiadaczem niecienkich motocyklów. Ot taka tam pasja. Nie żeby coś, nie jestem zapalonym harleyowcem, po prostu szybkość to moja pasja. W drodze do miasta myślałem, nad tym co bym mógł kupić w prezencie dla mojej Misaki i tych dwóch głąbów. Zatrzymałem się na parkingu niedaleko centrum handlowego i wszedłem do budynku rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Wszędzie były ozdoby świąteczne. Na każdej szybie, każdego sklepu były namalowane sprejem świąteczne wzory, a w samym centrum galerii wielka, ogrodzona płotkiem choinka. Ruszyłem od razu do sklepu z elektronikom. Spoglądając na mały nadajnik GPS, od razu pomyślałem o białowłosym sklerotyku. – On zawsze wszystko gubi. – zaśmiałem się i ruchem ręki przywołałem jedną z ekspedientek. Grzecznie poprosiłem o zapakowanie tegoż nadajnika i zapłaciłem. Wychodząc ze sklepu rzuciłem krótkie pożegnanie, jednak nikt mi nie odpowiedział. Eh… ta kultura… Przewróciłem oczami, udając się na ruchome schody, prowadzące na kolejne piętro. Tam był ulubiony sklep muzyczny tego rudego oszołoma. Zaglądając przez szybę sklepu zauważyłem futerały do gitar elektrycznych. Oj przydałby mu się nowy futerał… szczególnie po ostatnim incydencie, na pewnej imprezie, gdy mój braciszek, wpadł na pomysł uszycia ubranka dla „Fredzia”, czyli kasztanowego ludka. Jak on to ujął… „To też człowiek! Przecież nie będzie latał nago po mieszkaniu! Tu są kobiety…” wtedy wskazał palcem na Misaki, a następnie dodał „No i byłoby mu zimno… Mamy zimę…”. Był wtedy, w lekkim stanie nietrzeźwości. Tak samo jak Kastiel, który pomagał mu szyć to ubranko. Przynajmniej następnego dnia nie zabił swojego przyjaciela. Na samą wizje tego wydarzenia zachciało mi się śmiać i walić głową o najgrubszy mur. Wybrałem najlepszy futerał. A co mi tam. Przecież są święta. =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Śmiertelna rzecz" by AntyDerah? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Leo Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Przygodowe lysander